Chibi, Near y Yo
by Eleonor Vlad
Summary: ¿Y ahora que le hicistes al Chibi?... ¿Yoooooo? Yo nada, solo me le comi el postre del almuerzo y en reemplazo le deje la mierda que cague esta mañana bien envueltita, hasta calentita estaba, y por esa mierda no ha querido salir del cuarto desde entoces, y si no ensayamos para ese examen, Near sacará cero, y Near tiene miedo, Mihael ayuda a Near, convence a Chibi.


_Holiiiii! este es un regalito para mis buenos amigos Near River y Mihael Keehl, seudonimos con los que son conocidos en las redes sociales, este One Shot va dedicado para el y ella, ya que Near dice que es macho jajajaja, y tambien va dedicado a la personita más gruñoncita sobre la faz de la tierra, si Eren Chibi, estoy hablando de ti, que a pesar de su personalidad siempre hace reir a Near y Mihael, por lo que no hallaran similitud con los personajes reales, este one shot fue creado unicamente para hacer reir a mis buenos amigos y a todos aquellos que deseen leerlo :D. Por último los personajes de Death Note pertenecen a Takeshi Obata y __Tsugumi Ōba, y el personaje de Eren Jaeger es propiedad de Hajime Isayama_

**Chibi, Near y Yo.**

**Quién soy? **

El siempre guapo Mihael Keehl, permitanme contarles una breve historia de las miles que tengo que contar, con mis protagonistas favoritos, claro solo puedo hablar de Near, mi fiel y excéntrica amigo Near River y del más gruñon de las redes sociales el siempre raro Eren, mejor conocido como Chibi.

En primer lugar quisiera contarles de donde nos conocemos, resulta que por extrañezas del destino los tres estudiamos en el mismo lugar, me refiero a la Escuela Brent Steet, una de las diez mejores escuelas de baile del mundo, ubicada en Sydney, Australia. ¿Qué si Mihael es un bailarin? Claro que si, pero no un simple bailarin, no eso sería mediocre, Mihael es un artista.

Siempre he sido del pensamiento que todos llevamos un artista adentro, por ejemplo Mihael tiene talento para engañar, manipular y dirigir a la gente a su antojo, por eso a pesar de estudiar baile, su sueño es algún día ser un famoso actor de teatro, y despues director de sus propias obras, Near tiene talento para hacerse notar, es algo así como una abeja reina y el mundo es su panal, dice que algún día será ademas de un grandioso bailarin, un fabuloso diseñador de ropa interior y que yo y el chibi seremos sus modelos, y por último el chibi, creo que chibi tiene talento para enfadarse y desenfadarse a velocidad luz, si creo que ese es su único talento ser un gruñon forever, no entiendo la afición de Near por molestar a Chibi, he llegado a considerar la posibilidad de que le interese, pero siendo Near es algo muy dificil de imaginar…

-¿Mihaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllll?, ¡¿Dónde estas pequeño enano?!

-¡Diablos ese es Near, bueno escribiré la historia despues!

-¡Aquí estas Mihael! ¡te encontré!, ¿Qué hacías maldito?

-Near, cuanta finesa al hablar, ¡eso no se ve bien en una hembra!

-¿Hembra?, ¿Cuál hembra? Yo soy un macho, macho

-Hay Nearrrr lo que digas

-No me digas que otra vez estabas escribiendo cabronadas, eres un maldito Mihael, cabeza de moco, vuelve a escribir algo yaoi sobre mi y te reviento los dientes.

-¿Near no se supone que deberías estar ensayando con el Chibi para su examen?

-¡Ahhhh mierda de cabro seca!, el Chibi no quiere salir del cuarto, cuando llegue y toqué me dijo "Chibi no está aquí amigo"

-¿Y ahora que le hicistes al Chibi?

-¿Yoooooo? Yo nada, solo me le comi el postre del almuerzo y en reemplazo le deje la mierda que cague esta mañana bien envueltita, hasta calentita estaba, y por esa mierda no ha querido salir del cuarto desde entoces, y si no ensayamos para ese examen, Near sacará cero, y Near tiene miedo, Mihael ayuda a Near, convence a Chibi.

-¿Y Mihael que gana si lo hace?

-Ahh maldito Mihael, ¿no puedes hacer un favor sin cobrar?

-Como te lo digo mmmm.. ¡no!, paga si quieres que convenza al chibi, una semana limpiando mi cuarto.

-Maldito Mihael, pero no tengo opción, si el Chibi no ensaya conmigo para el examen mañana, me sacaré un cerote, y esa mierda si me arrecha, ni modo esta bien limpiare tu asqueroso cuarto.

-Bien Near vamos al cuarto del Chibi.

.

.

Toc, Toc… -Chibi, ¿estas ahí? Soy Mihael.

-¿Qué quiere Mihael con el Chibi?

-Chibi, Near esta aquí

-Iuuuuujjjjjuuuuu Chibi, Nearrrr te espera.

-¡Chibi no esta aquí amigo!

-Chibi, pero si eres tu… repuso Mihael.

-Chibi no esta aquí amigo.

-Chibi, ya deja de ver los simpson te estan dañando el cerebro, Near quiere disculparse, [anda Near disculpate con Chibi]

-[Eh no quiero]

-[Near hazlo o el Chibi no saldrá]

-[Ta bueno pues] Chibi mi amor, perdonameeeeeeeeee, Near no se volverá a comer tu postre.

-Chibi no esta aquí amigo.

-Maldito Chibi, ya me hartaste, voy a derribar la puerta de una patada y te sacaré de los pelos, Near no sacará cero, patada voladora de Nearrr [–ZUAPP PUUUM-], -Ahí estas maldito Chibi, ahora iremos a ensayar.

-No quiero mierda.

-Ah Chibi mi amor, así me gustas gruñoncito.

-Muerete maldito travesti, mierda, déjame, Chibi no esta aquí, CHAU!.

-Pero si Near es hembra… intervino Mihael.

-Callate Maldito Mihael, Near es macho, ahora tu puto Chibi, irás conmigo a ensayar ese puto baile, o te cagaré la cama.

-Grrrrrr…. Chau!

-Ni me gruñas Chibi, anda vamos a ensayar, o te cago todo el cuarto ahorita mismo, aprovechando que ando diarrea, aquí esta la prueba, ahhhh [Prrrrrfff… tratrarararaaraprfrfrartratartaarta –Ah espera, aun falta la churriada- chchhcrchcrhchchcrhcrhchrhchchchrprchrpc] que rico pedo.

-A la gran puta, Near te cagaste, puta mierda Mihael va vomitar, hey Chibi, Chibi, despierta, ¡!Near mataste a Chibi con el tufo!

-Solo se desmayó el desmadre Chibi, mejor así, me lo llevaré a arrastras al ensayo je je je, Near tiene super poderes.

-Que asqueroso Near.

-Muerete Mihael, al fin y al cabo yo tuve que hacer todo el trabajo, así que no tenemos ningun trato así que Chau!

-Igual te acompañare, grabaré el ensayo para hacer mi obra.

-Como quieras maldito.

-Oye, ¿no crees que llevar al Chibi de arrastras lo va a lastimar?

-Lo llevo de las patas, no se va lastimar.

-Se dice de los pies, solo los animales tienen patas Near.

-Por eso dije patas, mañana me comeré el desayuno del Chibi Chibi.

-¿Por qué te obsecionas con el Chibi?

-Porque Near lo eligió ¡amigo!

.

.

.

-¡A que rayoos!, ¿que pasó?, ¿en donde estoy?

-En el escenario Chibi, vamos a ensayar.

-A que mierda, aun siento el tufo en la nariz.

-Eso es que tienes la boca cerca de la nariz Chibi, apurate.

-Mierda, travesti.

-¿Quieres que te cague el cuarto y toda tu ropita?

[mirada de odio] –Esta bien empecemos antes de que hagas una estupidez.

-¡La cámara ya esta lista!., grita Mihael desde abajo.

-Bien, ahora hazlo bien Chibi.

_Música: smoky girl by Mblaq_

-1… 2..3, vamos chibi, media vuelta, extiende esos brazos, dos pasos adelante, despacio caminando, eso movimiento sexi luciendo el atuendo, eso muevete sexi, dando un brinquito, eso quietito.

Smoky Girl, Smoky Girl, Smoky Girl, Smoky Girl

Girl, Smoky Girl, Smoky Girl, Smoky Girl

Girl, Smoky Girl, Smoky Girl, Smoky Girl, Smoky Girl

-Ahora si, vamos Chibi, rapido, e izquierda, derecha, los brazos abajo izquierda, arriba derecha, eso chibi, eso muestrale como la tienes, suave como si estuvieramos bailando Jazz, eso, sientelo, como si hubieras comido postre,vamos ahora sacudelo con fuerza, siente el ritmo, vamos Chibi… empujala hacia arriba, enseña lo que tienes, eso chibi mi amor…. Uju ..

-Que buen ritmo Chibi.

-Callate mierda, yo odio esta música.

-Pero que mierdas hablas, la música coreana es lo mejor, y con esto sacaremos 100 en el examen, agradece Chibi.

-No, esta música es mierda.

-Te cagare el cuartito, y la ropita , te cagare, te cagare…

-Maldito Near..

-Near, Chibi, han estado increibles como machos en mero apareamiento salvaje, esto me servirá para mi obra, que se titula "el apareamiento de los invertebrados, DANZA DE LOS GUSANOS YAOI"

-Callate maldito Mihael, a Near no le interesa, me vale verga, mierda, ya largate.

.

.

…_. Al cabo de dos horas_

_._

-Bien Chibi, Chivito mi amor, hemos terminado mañana seremos los mejores.

-Me importa un rabano.

-Rabano con el que te voy a violar Chibi.

-Maldito travesti, asqueroso, mierda.

-Pero si ya dije que Near es hembra, porque nadie le hace caso a Mihael.

-Porque Mihael es una mierda de cabro seca, y ya callate, Near es macho, te voy a cagar si sigues jodiendo.

.

.

.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes chibi? ¿no piensas cenar?

-Chibi se siente mal _ [mareo y ganas de vomitar]

-Quien se iba a imaginar que Near en serio andaba diarrea.

-Chibi quiere vomitar _

-En serio nunca imagine que iba a cagarse en todo el pasillo de los dormitorios , dejo chorriado todo el piso de mierda, y lo grabe todo, haré una obra que se llame "Embarrada tipo shaoi" .

-wwwllddrrfffggg…

-Uh que asco ya te vomitaste Chibi.

-Nearrrr que bueno que viniste, el Chibi se vómito por culpa de la churriada que te metiste en el pasillo.

-Ahh si que buena cagada, Near ya siente liberado, tenia acumulada mucha mierda, la estaba guardando para cuando terminaran los examentes, iba a llenar un balde de mierda y los iba a bañar a todos con ella.

-Oh que grandiosa idea, hubiera hecho una obra con ella que se titulara "Lluvia del fracaso tipo Yaoi"

-Que mierda Mihael, porque a toda mierda la pones la palabra yaoi.

-Porque Mihael ama el yaoi.

-Asqueroso pervertido.

-Pero si tu eres igual o peor Near, asi que no hables Near Yaoi, ¿llevaremos al Chibi a la enfermería? Volvio a desmayarse.

-No, ahí que se quede.

-Bueno, entonces vamonos Near.

-"Buenas noches Chibi"., al unísono.

.

.

.

.

_Día del examen de Near River y Eren Jaeger "Chibi"_

-Por la mañana cuando me levanté y antes de continuar escribiendo mi historia, algo en mi intuición de artista me dijo que no debería perderme la presentación de mis amigos, además pensaba utilizar su baile para mi obra, así que prolijito aliste mi camara de video y fui a la dichosa presentación del examen.

Fueron la pareja número 10 en salir al escenario, sin duda y debo decir que Mihael no se arrepiente de haber estado en ese examen, todos sin exclusión se quedaron con la boca abierta despues de ver bailar a Near y Eren Chibi, en especial la sorpresa fue para su profesor a quien casi se le salen las orbes de los ojos.

La mejor parte fue cuando dieron los resultados.

-Equipo número diez, conformado por Near River y Eren Jaeger, debo de decirles chicos [carraspeo en la garganta], que jamas en la vida, jamas, habia visto algo así.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Near tiene 100?

-¡!Nooooooooooo! me refiero a que nunca había conocido a una pareja de tarados como ustedes dos, este era un examen de ¡ballet clásico!, estan reprobados ambos.

-¿Ehhhhhhhhhh noooooooooo? Nearrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr no puede sacar cero, Near no se fijo que tipo de examen le tocabaaaaaaaaaaa…..

-Mierda, por tu culpa me reprobaron, idiota.

-Nearrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr no puede sacar cero, nooooooooooooooooo!

En definitiva como les digo no me arrepiento de haber venido, Near con su ataque de locura se revolcó en el piso como gusano y así yo conseguí grabar la última parte de mi obra, ¿no es genial? Mihael consigue todo lo que se propone, porque Mihael Keehl es el mejor. En cuanto al Chibi y Near tuvieron que llevar un curso de verano para poder aprobar la clase…, pero esperen, esperen al final no les conté la historia que iba a contar al inicio, a carajo, será en la proxima.

Los ama.

Mihael Keehl.


End file.
